Cuestión de Química
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: A veces las reacciones del cuerpo pueden más que la lógica, en ocasiones los impulsos dominan a la razón, el deseo nubla los sentidos y descubres que estudiar química puede volverse algo muy excitante. *SasuxSaku* Lemon


**¡Hola! Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada nuevo por aquí, pero para los que me extrañaron (porque hubo quienes me extrañaron ¿cierto?) les traigo un nuevo one-shot, SasuxSaku como siempre xD Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Summary: **A veces las reacciones del cuerpo pueden más que la lógica, en ocasiones los impulsos dominan a la razón, el deseo nubla los sentidos y descubres que estudiar química puede volverse algo muy excitante.

**Advertencias: **El fic contiene escenas de lemon bastante explícitas así que ya saben, si esto no es de su agrado mejor aparten sus ojitos de lo que sigue.

**Aclaraciones: **AU, un poco de OoC en los personajes ya que es difícil manejarlos metidos en una situación como esta, también vale aclarar que esto es una adaptación de un fic original que escribí y publiqué en otros sitios siempre bajo este seudónimo o "Hikari-chan" en algunos foros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, al menos por ahora… xD

* * *

Cuestión de Química

By

Mizu no Hikari

**SasuxSaku**

_Frío… eso era lo que sentía en un principio, sólo eso la ver su mirada carente de emoción. Al saber que yo no significaba nada. _

_Y me quemaba. _

_Porque a pesar de todo tenerlo cerca me hacía arder… de amargura, de dolor, de tristeza por tener esos sentimientos que se negaban a nacer… y a morir. _

—Al fin llegas Sakura. —me dijo Sasuke, mi mejor amigo en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su casa cargando mis libros. Me disculpé apenada excusándome con los retrasos del bus urbano, él simplemente se encogió de hombros aclarando con ese gesto que no era algo importante.

Era una tarde de sábado y allí estábamos nosotros en la mesa de su sala, rodeados de libros de química estudiando para el examen de esa semana aprovechando la soledad de su vivienda pues sus padres estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

—La química es un asco —se quejó Sasuke al cabo de media hora de leer interminables textos cuyas letras requerían de una lupa para no acabar torturando a los ojos en el intento de leerlas. Sonreí de medio lado sin agregar nada a su comentario.

Yo era muy buena en esa clase, al igual que muchas de las otras asignaturas del colegio, después de todo era la cerebrito de mi salón, no era precisamente la que más sobresalía, seguramente por lo común que resultaba mi persona, solía vestir con ropa holgada, mi estrafalario cabello rosa casi siempre lo llevaba suelto dejando que cayera sobre mis hombros, mis ojos de verde jade siempre iban ocultos tras las gafas que usaba y mi piel blanca se veía más bien pálida por la falta de sol, sin mencionar mi menuda figura carente de las pronunciadas curvas que poseían algunas de mis compañeras. Sasuke por su parte destacaba a menudo, pero a pesar de su inteligencia y sus buenas notas estudiar no era algo que le agradara mucho, era un chico algo retraído, bastante serio y frío pero pese a esto era popular, traía locas a muchas estudiantes de nuestro instituto y es que su rebelde cabellera negra, sus ojos profundamente negros y su cuerpo tonificado no eran cosas que pasaran desapercibidos fácilmente.

Siempre se preguntaron por qué el chico más apuesto se involucraba con alguien como yo, la mayoría consideraba que era una amistad bastante desequilibrada pero muy al contrario Sasuke pensaba que siendo mi amigo lograba estabilidad. Quizás se debía al hecho de que, a diferencia de otras mujeres, no me le insinuaba constantemente ni buscaba nada en él, para Sasuke yo era como otro chico, me trataba sin delicadeza alguna, tal como lo hacía con sus amigos, jamás se avergonzaba por nada estando frente a mí e incluso muchas veces llegué a pensar que él olvidaba por completo que yo era una mujer por los términos poco amables que usaba para conmigo, tal como hacía con Naruto u otro de sus amigos. Era simplemente su mejor amiga, eso y sólo eso… aunque claro, el sentimiento no era recíproco y eso era lo que jamás debía enterarse.

Uchiha Sasuke, el menor de los hermanos y futuro heredero de una importante empresa, el chico con el futuro más brillante, más fuerte, el más talentoso, el más guapo. Tenía que estar loca por enamorarme de él y tener aunque sea una mínima esperanza de que algún día me notara. Suspiré… eso era totalmente imposible, muchas chicas habían intentado algo con él y ninguna era lo suficientemente buena, o al menos eso me decía cuando en un acto masoquista le preguntaba si alguna le gustaba pero jamás había pasado de la segunda cita, Ino, Temari, Tenten… ninguna resultó ser lo que él quería.

"_Busco a alguien diferente_" me había dicho en una ocasión, lo que nunca descubrí era a qué se refería con _diferente. _

Miré con escrutinio cada uno de los gestos que hacía al leer, sus facciones se contraían y relajaban a medida que la lectura avanzaba y entrecerraba los ojos cada que memorizaba una línea. La química orgánica de pronto me parecía más entretenida de lo normal cuando él la estudiaba.

—La fuerza que mantienen unidos los átomos de una molécula son los enlaces químicos… —recitó con su voz cadenciosa mas no oí el resto de la lección perdiéndome en la perfección de su blanquecino rostro. —¿Entonces la formula molecular es la correcta? —preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación, lo miré sin saber que responder y suspiró fastidiado. —¿Podrías concentrarte? —asentí frenéticamente volviendo mi vista a al texto intentando concentrarme en los enlaces covalentes y así dejar de pensar en lo bien que se le veían sus traviesos mechones negros pegados a la tersa piel de su rostro.

—Diablos, olvidé unos apuntes —se quejó poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta un librero colocado en un extremo del salón, lo seguí con la mirada sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

Me sentí una pervertida al posar mis ojos en lugares que no debería pero la tentación ciertamente era demasiada, no podía negarle a mis ojos aquella vista tan buena de su bien formado cuerpo. En momentos como ese lamentaba ser su mejor amiga… la nerd… la que sólo está con él porque su compañía no le resulta una distracción de ningún tipo. Él se volvió al sentirse observado y enarcó una ceja para luego tocar mi frente verificando mi temperatura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más roja de lo normal. —me estremecí cuando sentí sus labios teniendo contacto con mi piel para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre. —Parece que está todo bien. Bajaré la calefacción…

Podía sentir claramente mis mejillas arder por aquel inocente roce que quemó cada fibra de mi piel. Tartamudee algunas incoherencias intentando justificarme. Esa tarde no iba bien, definitivamente no quería que él descubriera lo que me pasaba pues si eso sucedía muy probablemente se alejaría de mí y era lo que menos deseaba, hasta ese entonces sólo me conformaba con tener su presencia cerca, con oír su voz grave y mirarlo con disimulo en sus momentos de distracción sin embargo no podía permitir que esos sentimientos arruinaran nuestros lazos de amistad que tantos años habían durado ya.

—Sakura… de veras me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en quien sea que estés pensando y volvieras tu concentración en los enlaces covalentes —me dijo endureciendo su expresión, realmente estaba molesto. Lo cierto era que nunca me había quedando tan absorta en mis pensamientos así como tampoco él se había irritado tanto.

—No…no estoy pensando en nadie —aseguré bajando mi vista, mas estaba segura de no haber sonado convincente pues él puso los ojos en blanco en señal de incredulidad.

—Apuesto a que si —me contradijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. —Sólo eso explica tu falta de interés y ese rubor intenso.

No supe que decir a esa afirmación, Sasuke sabía que pensaba en alguien pero ¿Qué pensaría si decía que ese alguien era él? Sacudí mi cabeza y busqué sus ojos que me miraban interrogantes.

—Ya te dije… que no pensaba en nadie, volvamos al estudio…

Con el afán de que el momento pasara sin mayores percances tome el lápiz y comencé a hacer anotaciones sin mucho sentido en mi cuaderno, pero me detuve paulatinamente al notar que Sasuke no se movía y continuaba mirándome fijamente.

—¿Quién es ese chico que tanto te gusta? —cuestionó y casi podía jurar que su voz sonaba molesta al momento en que siseó la pregunta.

Empalidecí y sólo opté por guardar silencio insegura de qué responderle, el insistió incitándome a hablar con un gesto muy propio de él.

—Me gustaría saberlo ¿Te gusta alguien, cierto? Ino me dijo…

¿Ino? No entendía como era eso posible ¿Acaso él había estado averiguando algo? No, no era posible, la sola idea me parecía absurda.

—Yo… —comencé tragando saliva con dificultad. —Es…es… bueno sí, es una persona un tanto fuera de mi alcance —le conté con el nerviosismo a flor de piel —Jamás me notaría. Pero no hablemos de eso ¿De acuerdo? —pedí preguntándome qué diablos hacía hablando de eso con él, justamente la persona menos indicada.

Sasuke arrugó la frente y volvió a su tarea trazando de forma exagerada las anotaciones. El ambiente se sentía incómodo, por primera vez no deseaba estar al lado de mi amigo, ni siquiera podía mirarle, no soportaba el tenerlo tan cerca sabiéndolo tan lejos la vez.

Pasaron cinco largos minutos en los que la tensión fue demasiado y me puse súbitamente de pie, él me miró interrogante y me imitó caminado hasta mí una vez que tuve mis cosas dentro de mi bolso.

—¿Qué haces? Aún no terminamos con la química.

—No me siento muy bien. Me voy a casa.

Giré mi rostro con la intención de marcharme pero Sasuke me lo impidió sujetando mi brazo obligándome a volverme hasta él. Sus ojos férvidos se posaron bruscamente en mí y no noté que me empujó hasta la pared sino hasta que sentí el dolor del impacto. Dejé caer el bolso e intuitivamente coloqué mis manos en su pecho.

—Sasuke…

—Seguro ese chico es un idiota —murmuró muy cerca de mis labios, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por la cercanía. Su aliento golpeaba en mi piel y me quedé inmóvil.

—Sí, es un completo idiota… —respondí pasado algunos segundos en los que recuperé mi capacidad articulatoria.

Traviesamente pasó su mano por mi espalda apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, con la mano libre me quitó las gafas y luego enredó sus dedos en mi cabello aspirando la fragancia a jazmines que desprendía.

—¿Quién es ese idiota? —cuestionó sin dejar de hacer círculos en mi espalda.

—Tú —le confesé ya sin poder contener ese sentimiento oculto, sencillamente no podía retenerlo más, mucho menos estando él a escasos centímetros de distancia. Y la farsa se acabó y el esfuerzo de años por mantener guardada esa oleada de emociones que sentía cuando estaba a su lado se redujo a nada.

Esperé impaciente a que dijera algo, lo que fuera, ya no me importaba si sus palabras me lastimaban, qué más daba un corazón roto, necesitaba oírlo, si no sentía nada por mí quería que él mismo se encargara de acabar con esa ilusión que alimenté inútilmente… pero no dijo nada.

Intenté zafarme una vez más sin embargo él hizo más presión en mis brazos y sin saber exactamente cuando, sus labios aprisionaron los míos devorándolos con vehemencia. Nunca antes había sentido algo similar, basto un segundo para que mi cuerpo se abrasara presa del fuego de su pasión. Me estaba besando, igual que en muchas de mis fantasías… no, no era igual, era aún mejor que en mis más locos sueños, sus labios sabían más dulces que la miel y sus tórridas caricias era lo más placentero que había experimentado.

Su beso casi salvaje evitaba que el aire llegase a mis pulmones y no importaba, respirar pasó a segundo plano, profundizó el beso explorando con su lengua mi cavidad, mientras sus manos inquietas tocaban cada parte de mi piel expuesta. Me consumía como leña al fuego estando entre sus manos, deleitándome con cada caricia sensual, suspirando en su boca, hundiendo mis dedos en sus finos cabellos, gimiendo su nombre cuando sus labios marcaron un camino húmedo hasta mi cuello.

Sus movimientos eran agraciados como un gato, suaves como el algodón, su aroma viril adictivo como la droga y su piel invitante como la mejor copa de vino.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarme me condujo hasta un sillón de la sala para tumbarme y desprender en una lenta tortura los botones que cerraban mi blusa. Se relamió los labios, el negro de sus pupilas estaba todavía más oscurecido por el deseo y la temperatura de su cuerpo delataba su estado. Trazó un camino con su lengua hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos para tomarlos con la delicadeza usada al tomar una rosa. Mis pezones se endurecieron ante el tacto y un débil gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando lamió mi aureola dando lentos masajes al otro con su mano libre.

—Sakura… —mi nombre en sus labios sonaba glorioso en aquel tono ronco y lleno de deseo, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi estómago, sólo él podía causarme esa sensación de vértigo.

Entrecerré los ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, respirando con dificultad, mi pecho subía y bajaba, casi podía oír los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, el sudor bañaba mi frente y era excitante la adrenalina en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, jamás ni siquiera llegué a imaginar vivir esas sensaciones, no podía estar experimentando ese placer, no a ese nivel ni con esa intensidad. Ya no era dueña de mí, mi cuerpo lo pedía, lo aclamaba, lo anhelaba con cada poro desatando la locura.

Sin prisas me despojó de cada prenda saboreando cada gesto, cada gemido, cada reacción de mi cuerpo al tenerlo piel a piel. Y ya no hable, ni pensé… sólo sentí; delirando con los efectos que su boca que salvaje, posesiva, demandante, exploraba cada parte de mi anatomía llegando a límites insospechables, haciendo con descaro que una explosión de placer me obligue a arquear la espalda dejando morir mi consciencia para suplicarle más. Porque quería más, quería todo de él y lo obtuve reduciéndome sólo a un cuerpo… un cuerpo preso de su pasión, de la lujuria, del calor que destilaba en cada fibra, preso de él.

Contorneó mi cuerpo encontrando en el camino mi femineidad demostrándome que increíblemente todo ese goce podía ser más intenso, me mordí el labio inferior cuando un dedo se abrió paso, luego fueron dos…tres. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y se sonrió al ver mi cara estupefacta cuando lamió sus dedos probando el sabor de mi excitación.

—¿Qué hay de la química…?

—Estamos teniendo química.

El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como bajaba repartiendo pequeños besos por mi vientre hasta encontrarse con mi sexo y pasar su lengua sin reparos estimulándome a tal punto de hacerme delirar, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, sentía la lava de la lujuria viajar por mis venas. Y ya nada importaba, sólo quería sentirlo así y que ese momento no acabara jamás.

—Sabes delicioso —me susurró con voz increíblemente ronca degustando el sabor de mi excitación ahora usando su lengua.

Me incorporé al tiempo en que él se ponía de pie dejando frente a mí la visible erección a pesar de llevar pantalón, rió con arrogancia cuando tragué saliva y con manos temblorosas desabroché los botones. No podía hacerlo y él lo comprendió tomándome una vez más por el brazo para elevarme hasta su altura y otra vez adueñarse de mis labios hasta dejarlos hinchados por la exagerada succión, entre beso y beso desprendí su camisa y así pude tocar su abdomen de mármol para bajar ahora con menos timidez y al fin devolverle algo del placer que él me había proporcionado.

Lo oí gemir casi inaudiblemente, era inexperta, jamás había hecho algo como eso pero él parecía disfrutarlo y moví mis manos a mayor ritmo pero luego de algunos minutos me detuvo, no quería llegar aún.

Lo atraje por el cuello y pronto se posicionó sobre mí, repartiendo su peso en ambos brazos mordiendo traviesamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Unió mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo, con ese toque de malicia y arrogancia. Me deshacía ante el contacto desgarrador de sus labios sobre mis pezones y ya no podía contener los sonoros gemidos que pugnaban por salir sentía que moriría y eso no era importante pues sería la más dulce forma de morir.

Finalmente nuestros sexos se encontraron y gemí, lo quería, quería sentirlo en mi interior.

—Tranquila.

Mis facciones se contrajeron al sentir su intromisión. Me penetró disfrutando de mi estrechez, se introdujo, primero lento, asegurándose de que estuviera lista, luego se fue tornando más y más feroz, más y más exigente, más y más rápido hasta volver aquel vaivén un movimiento desenfrenado.

Algo explotó en mi interior, estaba tocando el cielo con las manos, acabé y él me siguió varias estocadas después derramando su esencia en mi interior, respirando pesadamente se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos recuperando el ritmo cardiaco y así salir dejándose caer a un costado del amplio sillón.

Me miré en sus ojos todavía sin creer lo sucedido, el ardor de mis mejillas me hacía saber lo sonrojada que seguramente me encontraba, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que hacer.

—Sabes… es la primera vez que me siento feliz por ser un idiota…

—Te amo —le dije acariciando su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

Me volvió a besar atrayéndome por la cintura, nublando una vez más mis sentidos, atrapándome nuevamente en sus redes haciéndome estremecer bajo el calor de su piel y nos olvidamos de los estudios para seguir devorándonos el uno al otro hasta quedar sin aliento dejándonos envolver por las llamas que desprendía el otro. Entonces me di cuenta que nos resultaría más divertido estudiar las reacciones exotérmicas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, repito que es un one-shot por lo tanto no hay conti :D Para más perversiones chequeen mi profil, para los pervertidos digo… para los que les gusta explorar y leer de todo tienen a Dangerous Game, otro one-shot más fuerte que este xD y algunos fics un poco más largos. ¡Bueno! Luego de hacerme propa me queda despedirme. **

**¡Dejen sus reviews! Me gustaría enterarme como quedó esto. Recibo todo tipo de comentarios así que sólo disparen xD **

**PD: Los que leen "Consecuencias de una cita" mañana el cap final con NejiTen y los que leyeron "Unbroken Heart" les agradezco los reviews pero sepan que era un two-shot, osea que ya…finish xD **

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima! **


End file.
